headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer: All the Way
"All the Way" is the sixth episode of season six of the supernatural action series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the 106th episode of the series overall. It was directed by David Solomon with a script written by Steven S. DeKnight. It first aired on UPN on Tuesday, October 30th, 2001. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Douglas Petrie - Producer * David Solomon - Producer * Gareth Davies - Producer * David Greenwalt - Consulting producer * Jane Espenson - Supervising producer * David Fury - Co-executive producer * Sandy Gallin - Executive producer * Gail Berman - Executive producer * Fran Rubel Kuzui - Executive producer * Kaz Kuzui - Executive producer * Joss Whedon - Executive producer; Creator * Marti Noxon - Executive producer Notes & Trivia * Buffy the Vampire Slayer was created by Joss Whedon. It is re-imagining of the 1992 comedy feature film Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which originally starred Kristy Swanson. * "All the Way" and "BTVS: All the Way" both redirect to this page. * This episode is production code number 6ABB06. * This episode scored a 4.5/6 in the ratings. * This is a special Halloween episode. It is the third time that Halloween is seen on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It is also the final time it is seen on the series. * Actor Anthony Head is credited as Anthony Stewart Head in this series. * Actress Alyson Hannigan receives the "And..." notation during the opening credit sequence. * Actor Anthony Stewart Head, who plays Rupert Giles, is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Amber Benson receives an "As Tara" notation on her guest star credit in this episode. * Actor Adam Lieberman, who plays Carl, is credited as Adam Gordon in this episode. * Actor Tony Sago, who plays a paramedic, is credited as Anthony Sago in this episode. * Actress Lorin Davis, who plays a Witch woman, is credited as Lorin Becker in this episode. * This is the eleventh episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer directed by David Solomon. It is his second episode from season six. * This is the third episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer written by Steven S. DeKnight. He writes five episodes of the series in total. This is his first episode from season six. * Actress Amber Tamblyn, who plays Janice, also appears in the film The Grudge 2, which also stars Sarah Michelle Gellar. * Actress Lily Jackson, who plays Witchy Poo, also played Daniel's girl in "The Five People You Meet in Hell" episode of Night Stalker in 2005. Quotes * Buffy Summers: I was only gone for three months. How many other things have changed? * Dawn Summers: I got a tattoo. * Buffy Summers: What?! * Willow Rosenberg: Which is why we told her no. * Dawn Summers: Just a little one? * Buffy Summers: Over my dead body. The kind that doesn't come back. .... * Buffy Summers: What happened to Xander? * Rupert Giles: He kept poking me with his hook. I sent him over to Charmed Objects. With any luck, he'll pick the wrong one and end up in an alternative dimension inhabited by a 50-foot Giles that squishes annoying teeny pirates. .... * Rupert Giles: Besides, it's Halloween. It's the one time of the year that supernatural threats give it a well-deserved rest, as should you. * Buffy Summers: Yeah? What about costumes that take over your personality? Or wee, little, Irish fear demony thingies? * Rupert Giles: If anything calamitous should happen, history suggests it will happen to one of us. .... * Buffy Summers: Is that why you're always cleaning your glasses? So you don't have to see what we're doing? * Rupert Giles: Tell no one. .... * Buffy Summers: Were you parking with a vamp?! * Dawn Summers: I didn't know he was dead! * Justin: Living dead. * Dawn Summers: Shut up! .... * Spike: It's Halloween, you nit! We take the night off. Those are the rules. * Vampire Teen: Me and mine don't follow no stinking rules. We're rebels. * Spike: No, I'm a rebel. You're an idiot. .... * Rupert Giles: We need to have a conversation. * Dawn Summers: This the part where you tell me you're not angry? Just disappointed? * Rupert Giles: Pretty much. Except for the bit about not being angry. .... * Dawn Summers: I've been kissed before. I-I kiss all the time. Not that I'm a kiss slut. Just, you know, with-with the lips and-and the pressing together and stuff. Hey, expert here. Okay, okay, it was my first kiss. I know, I know, I suck. My-my lips are dry and my tongue's all horrible and sticky and I'm pretty sure I drooled on you. See also External Links * * * "All the Way" at Wikipedia * * * * * ---- Category:2001 television episodes Category:David Solomon Category:Steven S. DeKnight Category:Gail Berman Category:Gareth Davies Category:Jane Espenson Category:David Fury Category:Sandy Gallin Category:David Greenwalt Category:Fran Rubel Kuzui Category:Kaz Kuzui Category:Marti Noxon Category:Douglas Petrie Category:David Solomon Category:Joss Whedon Category:Sarah Michelle Gellar Category:Nicholas Brendon Category:Emma Caulfield Category:Michelle Trachtenberg Category:James Marsters Category:Alyson Hannigan Category:Anthony Stewart Head Category:John O'Leary Category:Kavan Reece Category:Amber Tamblyn Category:Dave Power Category:Amber Benson Category:Charles Duckworth Category:Dawn Worrall Category:Emily Kay Category:Adam Lieberman Category:Steven Anthony Lawrence Category:Sabrina Speer Category:Chad Erickson Category:Dominic Rambaran Category:Tony Sago Category:Lorin Davis Category:Lily Jackson Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified